Reckless Disaster
by Schedar G. Maybelis L
Summary: James Daren Maddox is Eastern's own daredevil, and prove that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. There isn't a challenge too great for him and an adrenaline rush makes him feel alive the way nothing else can, not after tragedy robbed him of something precious. That is until he meets fellow college student and easily unimpressed Emmeline Hart. History tends to repeat itself.


Hey guys, I felt like sharing the first chapter of this new story-well new to you guys-being the New Year and all. I actually wrote it before i started Modeling me, but I just didn't know how to use it as a fanfic. Then inspiration hit me and I decided to use one of my favorite series **Beautiful Disaster.**

This story was originally inspired by the song **Counting Stars by One Republic.**

Let me know what you guys think and if you have any questions, please ask away. I don't intend to continue the story yet, I only edited this one chapter. I'm still very much working on Modeling Me for now.

**Happy Readings.**

**Maybel**

**chapter 1**

**deadly encounter**

"Oh my god, oh my god, please don't be dead, please don't be dead."

I rushed to the body laying in front of my car, peeling an eye towards my hood, it was dented. Part of my mind cursed at the sight of it but it was a minor part, the most pressing issue was the motionless person I just hit.

With my heart racing against my rib cage i knelt by the man on the cold concrete floor and turned his head to face up. He was young maybe a few years older than me and fairly good looking I acknowledged. Wait there was something familiar. I examined his features closer, the brown shortly cropped hair, define jawline cut with perfection and sporting the slightest amount of stubble, sculpted cheekbones and of course those perfectly shaped lips that made half the girls at Eastern drown in their own drool every time he flashed his famous, cocky grin at them. Throw on top-I'm a bad-ass attitude with little regard for rules and tattooed arms-and oh yes I knew very well who he was, the dare devil himself James Daren Maddox. Everyone at school referred to him as Daren though.

Extremest/womanizer/egocentric/borderline narcissistic douche-bag. I'm pretty sure I could tag on a few more titles but I didn't want karma to turn it's vengeful eye on me.

My instincts as an aspiring nurse kicked in and right away I checked for his pulse, begging to all the gods and all the saints for this guy to be alive. I pressed my index finger to his throat and sure enough a strong pulse jumped out at me, I let out a repressed breath.

Next I turned his head slightly, examining him for injuries, there was no blood so that was a good sign no bumps that I could see. Nope everything in his body seemed to be in its proper place.

When I felt confident that he was no worse for the wear I sighted in relief, he probably just passed out from the impact.

As I let relief wash over me something else took its place, pure unadulterated anger. This guy was so freaking irresponsible, for heaven's sake he wasn't even wearing a helmet.

"Hey, hey! Come on wake up."

I snapped my fingers inches from his face and shook his shoulders lightly, or as lightly as my anger allowed.

He didn't stir.

I exhaled in frustration, it was freezing out and it had been a long day I wanted to get home do some homework, take a scorching hot shower and collapse in my bed.

"HEY!"

This time I slapped him square across the face a few times. It was the best way to snap someone out of unconsciousness, or so I'd seen on tv. Besides I was realizing many scorn women fantasies here, I had to make it count.

"Wake up."

Slowly he started to come to. I leaned over him snapping my fingers again, his eyes fluttered, revealing honey color irises, with a grey outer rim, yeah he did have beautiful eyes I was woman enough to admit that.

"Hum... is this heaven, am I dead?" His voice came out husky.

I huffed.

"Yeah, like you'd make it there."

I retorted in my most sarcastic tone, rolling my eyes.

"What?"

He mumbled, in a confused tone as he made an effort to sit, bringing his hand to the back of his head. He didn't wince, instead he rubbed the muscles of his neck, which was probably sore from trauma.

Oh thank god, thats all i needed manslaughter on my record because some douche decided it would be fun to fling himself at incoming traffic.

"Take it easy, you've been out cold for a few minutes."

I supplied, looking intently at him, making sure there weren't any signs of a concussion. I had never been this close to him, actually we've never been closer than a cheetah racing against a turtle. His eyes were really something else, a color I'd never seen in real life, astonishing against the tan color of his skin, and framed by thick eyebrows that seemed to be etched down in a permanent scowl, providing that aura of mystery and smolder he carried so well. He sort of reminded me of that dude from the Vampire Diaries but only in the eyes region. It was no wonder he could mesmerize the panties off most girls without requiring a brain, not an appealing quality in my book.

He took in his surroundings, turning his head from side to side, then setting his smoldering gaze on me.

"You hit me."

He said in a raspy tone, still rubbing the back of his thick neck.

I narrowed my eyes but reigned in my temper.

"Well you wouldn't wake up, I was afraid you had a concussion or something."

"I meant you hit me with the car, but yeah thanks also for making sure i didn't have a concussion that was very thoughtful of you."

He answered in what I could only assume was sarcasm, with an undercurrent of amusement.

"Excuse me but I DID NOT hit you, you flung your motorcycle in front of my car in the middle of the road." I gestured to the heap of metal that layed in the shadows by the bank of the road. My voice came out irritated against my best efforts to remain calm.

He chuckled, uncaring about his bike since he didn't even bother looking at it.

"It's not funny you could have killed yourself and worse i would have been held responsible."

In one fluid motion he got to his feet, seeming perfectly fine for a guy that was out cold just a few minutes ago.

"So killing me wouldn't be worse than going to jail?"

He mused.

I got to my feet as well, quickly smoothing the front of my jeans and removing the gravel from the road. I didn't feel the cold anymore since my temper was beginning to get the better of me.

"Actually yes and it's prison not jail. I would go to prison."

He chuckled again, unconcerned by my irritation.

"Whatever you say angel." He walked in aimless steps, I think more out of stretching out his legs.

"What did you just called me?"

I asked not sure I'd heard right.

He stretched his long body then, raising his arms over his head and causing his shirt to raise above his jeans, his abdomen was as taut as the ground we stood on. Then cracked his neck, like a cave man.

"Angel."

He repeated the pet name nonchalantly. I narrowed my eyes.

"Don't call me things like that, you don't even know me."

He stepped closer, successfully invading my bubble without any concern for personal space and lowered his head to my level of five feet four inches. Of course he towered over me in comparison I was a shrimp. Then again, I was a shrimp compared to most people. Still I stood my ground, I wasn't intimidated by all his muscles.

"So, what is your name then beautiful?"

He asked with that infamous, flirtatious half grin lifting a corner of his mouth. My glare should have probably burnt a hole in his skull.

"None of your business." I spat.

"Well considering that you just hit me with your car the least you can do is tell me your name, don't you think?"

"I DIDN'T..!"

I stopped mid sentence closing my eyes and inhaling deeply to regain patience. I could be diplomatic, and obviously with this guy I needed to be. He was like a child, I needed to use small words.

"Look, it was dark you kind of came out of no where, so i'm not the only one with blame here, what the hell were you thinking anyways?"

I replied, intending to sound cool and collected but by the end of my sentence my voice had gone up a whole octave.

"I was attempting a stunt and If I recall correctly there is a street-closed signed up ahead on the road, did you miss it?"

It didn't sound like he was really asking, more like he was mocking me and entertaining himself at my expense.

Truth be told I had seen the sign, but it hadn't been there earlier. I was tired and this was the fastest way back to campus, I figured it wouldn't be a big deal to just go through anyways.

"You're missing the point, you had no right to declare a street closed just so that you could fling yourself at incoming traffic for a stupid stunt that could have ended up killing you."

He pulled back slightly to really stare at me. His strange eyes studied me with curiosity, that half grin still in place.

"I wasn't in any danger, that was cake compare to what I've done." He said Confidently, proving that his reckless reputation was indeed factual.

I let out a short laugh and crossed my arms defiantly.

"Really? cause it sure didnt seem that way five minutes ago, when you were a pile of flesh at the foot of my car."

I threw back, my lips thinning.

His grin widen revealing a dimple on his left cheek.

"You know you are the first person I've met who isn't just a little repentant about hitting someone with their car, I should be insulted."

He was clearly teasing me, making it very hard to be humble about the situation. This guy infuriated me, he was so cocky and arrogant that I just couldn't muster the remorse i knew i should feel.

"You are obviously fine, my car on the other hand isn't," I quipped, gesturing with my hand behind him to my poor dented vehicle. He followed my action, glancing at my car briefly before returning his eyes back to me.

"and is going to cost a lot of money to repair the damages, all because "The Daredevil" decided it would be a nice trick to throw himself off a cliff."

He seemed surprised for a second, eyebrows hitting his hairline.

"You know who i am?"

He asked, but it just sounded presumptuous, like he wasn't really surprised about his fame.

I rolled my eyes, and pushed my wind blown hair out of my face, his eyes followed my movements. I tucked the unruly curls into my white hoody.

"We go to the same school." I answered in a bored tone.

"I'm surprised, I would remember someone like you."

He let his voice go smooth and suggestive. I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes again.

"Yeah well, I'm surprise you remember anything other than your own reflection in the mirror."

I snapped back.

He just laughed unaffected by my sharp tongue, the deep sound of it vibrating through the silent night.

"Seems like am at a disadvantage, you know who i'm but i know nothing about you, other than the fact that we go to the same school, and you like to reprimand your victims with that sharp tongue. How about that name?"

He flashed his famous smile, the kind of smile i'm sure worked wonders on any female with working ovaries.

Don't get me wrong mine worked just fine, but not for douche bags like him.

I snorted.

"Please..."

I slurred and walked past him and over to my car to examine the damage.

"Have I offended you in some way?"

It was worse than i thought, the bumper was almost coming off and there was a large dent in the center of the hood. How Mr. fantastic could still walk around after he did this to my car baffled me.

"Did i sleep with your best friend or your sister or something?"

"What?" That snapped my attention.

He walked over to my car and leaned against it casually crossing his arms and ankles, in a very relaxed manner.

"I know I haven't slept with you, have I?"

"NO!"

He smiled at my quick and loud response.

"It was a joke."

I remained serious, my eyes in a constant glare that was sure to give me premature wrinkles.

"I thought maybe someone closed to you trashed talked me, it's happened before." He shrugged a hunch shoulder.

"No." I said again firmly, irritation peaking.

He pushed from the car and walked around it, sliding his hand along the bent metal.

"Good to know, that would have been a real shame."

I crossed my arms, what was that supposed to mean?

"So what is it then, what did i do, cause you obviously can't stand me." Well at least he wasn't totally thick.

"Oh, you can tell? and i was trying so hard to hide it." I answered pressing a hand to my heart with mock sarcasm.

He chuckled, not offended simply entertained. Nothing fazed his self-importance.

"So what is it?"

He insisted. Walking slowly to the other side of the car, where I stood. His swagger was well practiced, perfected to add to his appeal no doubt. His large tattooed biceps flexed with the sway of his body. He wasn't wearing a coat, even in this cold November weather he'd rather risk sickness for looks. The black T-shirt he wore fit tightly around his shoulders and chest, hanging loosely at the hips. He had undeniable male bravado with all those well defined muscles and smoldering eyes, plus that aura of sexuality that was hard to ignore. I wasn't ignorant to it, but not impressed either. I'd been around his type too many times while living with my mother and I would never succumb to it.

"It's really not that difficult, I just don't like your type."

He sat at the edge of my hood inches from me, letting his long legs sprawl open while his twined fingers rested on his lap.

He raised his thick eyebrows in question.

"My type? Do you swing for the other team or something?" Of course he would jump to that conclusion.

"God, NO! You are so full of it, just because I don't want to jump your bones doesn't mean I'm gay."

I said loudly, throwing my hands in the air.

"It doesn't ha? so what's your deal angel, are you just irritable after hitting someone with your car then? I know a few tricks that can help with that." He winked, continuing his baiting which proved to make me all the angrier.

"See that is exactly what I'm talking about, you are so cocky! You think the world and everyone in it revolves around you. You treat women like sexual conquests, that can be easily replaced and forgotten. Plus I'm pretty sure you have a death wish from what I've seen. That is why i don't like "your type", your reckless behavior lowers the standards of men everywhere.

I finished feeling like i had just exploded inside.

He stayed quiet for a few seconds but there was a glint of amusement in his grayish eyes as he studied me and something else I couldn't decipher.

"You are a little firecracker aren't you, maybe angel is not an accurate a name for you after all."

Clearly my words didn't affect him. I didn't expect them to, it was just word vomit brought on by his insufferable ego. People like Daren Maddox lived in a bubble, there was no reasoning with them.

"Whatever, listen can we just exchange insurance information, I need to get home and you are clearly more than fine. Try to stay up for at least a few hours, I'm sure that won't be difficult for you." I sneered.

Before he had a chance to say anything, large beam lights flashed in our direction with a halloring of voices.

Oh great it was his groupies, before long about 6 vehicles surrounded us, with loud booming music invading the silent night. Guys and girls poured out of the cars, some i recognized from school and others i had never seen before in my life.

They all came rushing and screaming in loud cheers towards Daren.

"Yo Maddox you are a mad man, that was insane!"

Jessie's booming voice made me flinch as he exited his big tundra, he was one of the jocks at the university, his voice thundered over the music.

Daren faced the oncoming crowd, raising his arms in victory.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head in contempt, such a prima donna.

The group was big, altogether there were at least 30 people. How they all managed to fit in 6 cars was beyond me.

Most of the girls wore small shorts and skirts that left very little to the imagination. In this fall weather I was surprised they still had limbs, I was freezing my butt off. It must be at least 50 degrees and the wind wasn't helping things. I'm originally from Florida so anything below 60 degrees equals freezing temperatures for me, still their clothing wasn't exactly deemed appropriate even in Florida weather and if i was caught in those sky high stilettos, I would most likely break my neck before I took my first step.

As they all came tumbling and hollering towards us, I became lost in the sea of the wild monkeys that had nothing better to do than follow a hot head around.

I was pushed and shoved back until i couldn't even see Daren anymore and he was a tall guy. I might as well be invisible, it would probably be less bothersome, at least to my physical health, since I was pretty sure I would have bruises tomorrow from all the shoving.

Although some of the girls were giving me the stink eye as they passed by, squealing like hyenas for Daren's attention. Perhaps I wasn't as invisible as I thought, the pack studied me with a mixture of curiosity and distaste, probably wondering what a little lamb like me could possibly be doing around their lion.

I raised my eyebrows with amusement, if there was one female they didn't have to worry about chasing after their platonic love, it was me.

I didn't get a chance to get Daren's insurance information and by the looks of it, that would be an impossible feat. I couldn't even see him anymore. I exhaled in defeat, guess i was going to have to deal with the car on my own.

I headed to my car and prayed that it would at least turn on. I thanked the heavens when it did, the old Chevy still held it's muscle. I swerved away from the crowd, avoiding tumbling bodies and headed to my apartment without looking back.


End file.
